Behind Closed Doors
by kinoooo
Summary: What happens in the Asahina Residence , behind closed doors. Forbidden love takes place.
1. Masaomi x Ukyo

A/N: In this fanfic I will be writing about one-shots taking place among all the pairs, some scenarios will be taken from the anime as well and I'll give them my own twist to it .

Well, first we will start off with Masaomi and Ukyo pair. The story is based around episode 4 ,when Ema gets a call from Masaomi telling her that he won't come home . Remember how Ukyo's eye twitches when he finds out it was Masaomi who called Ema and not him.

Note: italics are the Ukyo's thoughts

* * *

"I've returned." Ema said happily.

"Welcome back. " Ukyo said with a warm smile. "Would you mind if I leave things here to you. I have a trail tomorrow and would like to prepare for it."

"Yes, of course."

"Wataru has finished eating. Louis, Tsubaki, Azusa and Iori would be won't come home, because they have a busy schedule. So they will be eating outside," Ukyo informed Ema."The rest are free, but none of them have showed up yet." He said thoughtfully.

Ema's receives a message and it's from Futo. "Futo says he won't come, he is busy," she tells Ukyo.

Ema phone rings ,and she picks it up and its Kaname on the other side telling her he won't come for dinner as well. "Kaname also says he won't be coming for dinner." She once again informs Ukyo.

Her phone rings second time and this time it's Masaomi.

"Hello"

"It's me"

"Masaomi!" Ukyo eye twitched upon hearing Masaomi's name.

"I'm sorry; I'm very busy at the hospital, so I can't come. Anyways I have to go now bye."

"B-," The phone was cut off before she could say bye." Masaomi is saying he has to stay at the hospital"

"I see" Ukyo says slightly upset. "But why are they calling you on your cell phone, usually I get these calls, but I'll leave the rest to you," Ukyo says while climbing the stairs.

* * *

_Why did everyone call her, especially Masaomi? He always calls me. _Ukyo thought while shutting the door of his room.

He went and sat down at his desk, staring at the files that lay before him, still wondering why.

_He likes her more than me….. It's obvious; there is no other reason why he'd call her instead of me. For the past 28 years we have been together and a girl who just came yesterday has more importance in this household than me._

He got angrier and angrier as he thought about this over and over again. But the case also needed attention and in order to keep himself occupied he started working on the case file.

* * *

He had gotten so engrossed in the reviewing the case files that he lost track of time. When he had taken a break to stretch his strained muscles for a while; then did he notice that it was 1 A.M.

_Wow! It's pretty late, I'd b_et_ter get some rest, have to wake up early._

His throat felt dry.

_All this work sure made me thirsty; I better get a glass of water before going to bed._

_I wonder if Masaomi has returned. I'd better call him and see if he is doing alright. _

He pulled out his cell phone, just to be reminded of what Masaomi had done this evening.

_Forget it. _He though angrily before he left his room and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

_The lights are on; I wonder who is awake at this hour._

As he was standing on top of the stairs, he saw that Masaomi was sitting at the dining table-eating- with his back towards Ukyo.

_I wonder when he came back._

He was about to say welcome back, when he suddenly stop and thought not to do it.

_Maybe he'd be happier if Ema said that to him. _He thought as he quietly descended down the stairs.

He made sure to be quiet as possible, so he can get the water bottle from fridge and quickly but quietly leave the kitchen and go back to his room. He didn't have the heart to speak to Masaomi, he felt sort of betrayed and hurt by him.

But today luck wasn't on his side. He opened the fridge and quickly retrieved the water bottle, but when he shut the door of fridge, it shut with a popping sound that made Masaomi turn around in his seat.

_Oh, great!_

"Hey, you're still awake ", Masaomi said sweetly."I thought I'd be the only one awake at this time.

"Hi", Ukyo mumbled, and made his way towards the stairs.

Masaomi was mildly shocked at Ukyo's behavior and asked, "Ukyo, where are you going?"

"Back to my room, obviously", Ukyo replied irritatingly.

"Won't you come sit with me, it's been a long time since we spent some time together", He said sweetly.

Masaomi's words had gotten Ukyo angry and he blurted out, "Why don't you ask Ema to sit and spend time with you, hmm".

_Idiot, why would you say that?_

"What", Masaomi was taken aback at Ukyo's outburst. "Well, I do spend time with her when I'm free, but it's you who I want to spend time with at the moment" he said with a small smile displaying upon his lips.

Ukyo didn't bother to answer, and started to climb the stairs; as he reached the fifth stair his hand was grasped by Masaomi.

"Ukyo, what happened? Is everything alright", Masaomi asked, concern laced his voice and showed in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. So, please let go of my hand", Ukyo said while trying to free his hand from Masaomi's grip, but his grip was tight.

Masaomi pulled Ukyo towards himself. He palmed Ukyo's cheek and said, "Tell me, why you are so upset? Did I do something?"

Ukyo clenched his jaw, when Masaomi asked him that question. But this action didn't go unnoticed by Masaomi.

"You're upset because of me, aren't you? Tell me, what have I done? I am really sorry", Masaomi said apologetically.

Ukyo stared at him angrily."Why did you call her today?" He asked angrily

"Her?"

"Ema"

"To tell her I can't m…...You're upset because I called her and not you", he said with sudden realization

He got no reply from Ukyo, which confirmed that he was.

Masaomi smiled softly and said, "I didn't call you because I knew you would be busy, you have a trail tomorrow and you'd be preparing for that."

"I wouldn't have been bothered by a call that wouldn't even have lasted a minute. Out of all people I didn't-"

Ukyo was cut off by a pair of lips that had quickly latched onto his mouth, desperately kissing, trying to calm down the angered man. Masaomi pushed him behind so that he sat upon the stairs and straddled his brother's hips. He fisted the blond hair and pressed into the kiss with more force.

Masaomi broke the kiss, both gasping for breath, "I'm sorry, Ukyo. P-Please forgive me."

Ukyo stared into those chocolate-brown eyes and said, "Fine, I forgive you." He leaned forward and kissed Masaomi on those lips.

Masaomi smiled into the kiss and started rocking back and forth in Ukyo's lap. Masaomi could feel Ukyo's growing arousal, brushing against his inner thighs, every now and then. Masaomi broke off the kiss and grabbed Ukyo by the shoulder and began to roll his hips over the hard member, Ukyo groaned and started thrusting his hips upwards , causing the elder brother's member harden with want as well.

* * *

"Ah-choo"

Both of them stopped there grinding as they heard someone sneeze. Masaomi quickly got off of Ukyo and also got him onto his feet.

A second later Wataru appeared on top of the stairs, in sleep-induced state and said, "What are you guys doing up so late."

"We can ask you the same question, and its way past your bed time young man", said Ukyo.

"I got thirsty so came for a glass of water", Wataru said while yawning and rubbing his eye.

Masaomi smiled at his youngest brother's cuteness, and gave him the water bottle that Ukyo had intended to take to his room. "Here you go, now you should go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow", Masaomi said while giving him a kiss on top of his head. Wataru smiled and yawned once again before he went back to his room.

"That was a close one", Ukyo said from behind.

Masaomi chuckled and said," Yeah it was."

He suddenly closed the small gap between them, crashing his lips onto Ukyo's-making him gasp-and Masaomi took advantage of it by slipping his tongue into the hot cavern.

Masaomi's mouth was warm and firm against Ukyo's, with one hand on his head and the other around his waist. He melted into Masaomi's embrace.

This kiss lingered and their tongues dueled for dominance.

Masaomi broke off the kiss and grabbed Ukyo by the hand and led him towards his bedroom. He opened the door and pushed Ukyo inside, locking the door behind them. He kissed him deeply once again

"It's been so long since we played doctor, and it's about time you got a check-up."

Ukyo blushed deeply at Masaomi's words.

Masaomi smirked and devoured his mouth once again. Ukyo's arm flew around Masaomi's neck as the tongue once again plunged deeper inside his mouth.

Masaomi's body guided Ukyo back until Ukyo's leg banged against the edge of the bed and fell backwards. Ukyo let out a yelp when he fell backwards on the bed, to which Masaomi chuckled.

He sucked on Ukyo's earlobe and said, "Lay back."

Masaomi removed his and Ukyo's shirt and pants until both were left in their boxers.

Masaomi rubbed his own hard length, moaning at the friction he created, before going on his knees and leaning between Ukyo's legs.

Masaomi eyed the stiff member that held captive in the boxers and slightly damp from arousal.

He sucked the stiff member through the boxers before releasing the strained member from its confines.

Meanwhile Ukyo was biting his lower lip, in order to prevent any sounds from slipping. But freeing the member earned a hiss from Ukyo, as it was exposed to the cold air.

Masaomi slowly licked the pink bulbous head.

"Oh God",Ukyo moaned, throwing his head behind and closing his eyes.

Masaomi licked at the slit and then started sucking at the bulbous head while holding onto the base of the shaft.

"Nah… mmm…Masa…oh.", Ukyo moaned into his hand as his eldest brother sucked on the dripping head.

With his other hand, Masaomi cupped Ukyo's balls, rolling the sac between his fingers ,thus resulting in Ukyo biting down hard on his hand , to prevent himself form screaming in intensive pleasure.

Masaomi then suddenly swallowed Ukyo's whole shaft, while still playing with his partner's sac. Masaomi bobbed his head on the hard moaned loudly as he grabbed onto the sheets beneath him.

"Fuck… Masaomi !" Ukyo was in ecstasy. His eyes glazed with lust as he no longer tried to keep his voice down.

Masaomi's tongue worked magic on his erection, and he was at complete mercy of that sinful tongue.

He felt himself nearing the edge. "Masa….. I can't….please….sto", Ukyo mewled. But that didn't stop Masaomi's ministration.

He pooped Ukyo's dick out of his mouth and blew hot air on the tip of the twitching dick. This turned Ukyo on even more. He groaned, mewled, moaned and cried out.

Masaomi devoured the heated organ once again. He licked, sucked, squeezed his dick altogether.

As Ukyo's release came near, he started thrusting upwards into the hot carven.

"Fuck….I…gon…cum…..MASAOMI", Ukyo gave one hard thrust it to Masaomi's throat before spilling a ton of hot seed into his mouth. Masaomi swallowed every drop as he felt Ukyo's hips going weaker with every thrust.

He lapped at the pink slit and popped out the spent cock from his mouth as he gazed upon his partner.

Ukyo's blond hair was matted on his forward as breathy gasp leaved those pink, abused lips. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch onto his breath.

Masaomi smiled at his brother and put his spent cock back into his boxers. Ukyo opened his eyes and returned the smile.

"How do you feel?"

Ukyo wasn't in the form to say anything, but his face said everything.

Masaomi smirked and snaked up Ukyo's body and was about to kiss him, when they heard someone knocking on the door. Both of them froze in their places and stared at the door.

"Big brother, I can't sleep", Wataru whined from the other side of the door. "Read me a bed time story."

Masaomi smiled and placed a soft kiss on Ukyo's lips before going and opening the door for Wataru.

"Sure thing , but how did you know I was here?"

"Well I heard Ukyo-san call scream out your name, so I guessed you might be here."

Masaomi tilted his head and smirked playfully at Ukyo. While all color drained from Ukyo's face.

_OH GOD HE HEARD ME!_

"Why was he screaming?" Wataru asked innocently.

"Well, we were playing a game, doctor, doctor", Masaomi said . "I was the doctor and Ukyo was my patient, and I was about to give him **my injection** before you came", Masaomi said with a smirk and winked at Ukyo.

Ukyo blushed a deep red.

"But Ukyo it seems the **injection** has to be **injected **into you some other day", he said with the smirk still plastered on his face. "So, you should rest, have a big day tomorrow. Sweet Dreams."

Wataru smiled and said, "Good night brother . And don't be afraid of injections they only hurt for a while but the pain goes away quickly."

Masaomi chuckled at Wataru's innocent words. While Ukyo's blush reached covered his ears as well.

Masaomi blew Ukyo a kiss before shutting the door behind him and taking Wataru with him.

* * *

Ok people of brocon fandom this is my 2nd fanfic.

I hope you liked it . Anyways what fanfic should I write next, like which pair. If you have any idea's you can share them with me.

Let everyone know about your yaoi fantasies :P

Please review, pretty please. I wanna know what you think about my fanfic


	2. Tsubaki x Azusa

Thank you for the reviews guys, really appreciate it. Ok now let's get to the next fanfic

Pairing: Tsubaki x Azusa

Rating: 17+

Summary: Takes place around episode 5, when Tsubaki is acting like a drunk idiot. So I think you guys can pretty much guess what happens next. .

Note: Italics are thoughts

* * *

"Tsubaki! Stop running."Azusa shouted from behind.

Tsubaki had gotten more drunk than usual and then started running around like an idiot.

"Azusa, catch me if you can.' He laughed while running away from Azusa, " I'll stop running if you catch me, baka." And started laughing carelessly again.

At the moment, Azusa was running after Tsubaki in an empty park. The sun had already set behind the trees. And Tsubaki got on his nerves minute by minute.

_God! This boy can be a handful sometime; can't believe he is the older twin._

Tsubaki was running until he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Tsubaki! Are you alright?" Azusa said frantically and ran towards him ;he got on his knees and turned Tsubaki around.

Tsubaki's face and hair were covered with dirt and grass, and he was knocked out cold.

_So, he passed out. Finally!_

Azusa pulled out his cellphone and called their triplet.

"Hello."

"Hey, Natsume. Um, like can you come by to the park and help me get the Tsubaki back home."

"Why? What happened? Did he pass out." He said annoyingly

"Yup he did."

"He drank too much . I'll be there in 5."

When the call ended, Azusa placed his cellphone back in his pocket, but not before taking a picture of Tsubaki's face. He chuckled softly and started cleaning Tsubaki's face and hair.

While cleaning his face, he started tracing Tsubaki's lower lip with his thumb._ He has such kissable lips._

_Kissable? Why wouldyou think that? _While shaking his head.

But he couldn't take the thought out of his mind because his eyes were fixed onto those luscious lips.

_But I can have a small peck. And no one will know about it._

He leaned towards Tsubaki's lips. He looked at Tsubaki's eyes and then his mouth and then again at his eyes- making sure he was asleep. He could feel Tusbaki's warm breath on his lips, and saw a pair of white teeth peeking through the small gap between his lips.

When he was about to close the distance between their lips, someone said from behind, "I'm here."

Azusa was startled, and jolted backwards; his heart knocking against his ribs. "Natsume! You're here."

Natsume looked at Azusa quizzically and said, "What happened to you? It looks as if he you saw a ghost."

"What? NO! You just startled me." He gulped.

Natsume stared at Azusa for a few seconds and said, "We should get him back, it's getting cold out here."

"Yeah we should." He said while nodding his head, but avoided making eye-contact with Natsume.

* * *

Natsume and Azusa laid Tsubaki on his bed.

"God he is heavy." Natsume complained.

Azusa just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah"

Azusa went and started removing Tsubaki's coat, shoes and socks.

"Anyways let's call it a night."Natsume said while looking at Tsubaki sleeping form.

He turned away from Tsubaki and went for the door. Azusa was still standing by Tsubaki bed-watching him sleep.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh! I think I'll stay because you know how he gets with a hangover."

"Oh , yeah", Natsume nodded, " Anyways good night."

"Goodnight and thanks." Azusa said with a smile.

Natsume returned the smile and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Azusa plopped down on the mattress beside Tsubaki and stared at his face, eyes wandering back at those lips every now and then. Wondering if he should try again.

Tsubaki turned around-in his sleep- to face Azusa. Lips slightly pouted.

_God .It's like he wants to be kissed._

After arguing with himself, he finally found the courage to kiss Tsubaki.

He leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against Tsubaki's.

He kept his lips there for a while before pulling back and staring at his twins face.

_They are so soft. Maybe I can steal one more kiss._

He then placed a soft kiss on his plump bottom lip. He softly sucked Tusbaki's bottom lip between his own. Untill he fully kissed him on the lips.

Azusa suddenly broke of the kiss, when the person he was kissing moaned.

Tsubaki was staring at him through lidded eyes, a playful smirk lacing his lips, "Mmm, why did you stop, baabbyyy." Tsubaki said seductively.

Azusa froze and all color drained his face. A deer caught in headlights.

"You're awake." He squeaked.

"Uh-huh. I woke up when you started stripping me". Tsubaki smirked.

Azusa's face turned a bright red.

"T-th-that wasn't stripping; I was trying to make you feel comfortable." He croaked.

Tsubaki hummed in response, but that smirk never leaving his face. He got up and straddled Azusa's hips. He leaned forward towards Azusa face. He was about to kiss him on the lips, but he missed his mark as Azusa turned his face away at the last moment, and Tsubaki ended up kissing his cheek.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing?" Azusa stuttered.

He smirked and said, "What you were doing a minute ago."

Azusa turned a scarlet red. Tsubaki turned his face towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed him roughly, dragging his teeth over Azusa's lower lip- awarding him with a groan. He forcefully shoved his tongue down his throat and swirled his tongue around his.

He sucked Azusa's tongue into his own mouth and a set of dual moans left both the twins. Tsubaki broke off the kiss and give a few pecks on the flushed lips, before moving onto his jaw and then started to feast on Azusa's Adam apple.

Azusa craned his neck further and let out small grunts and moans. Tsubaki sucked, licked and nipped and Azusa's throat. He loved the small moans that he was producing.

He felt Azusa's arousal through his black trousers and also felt his own growing arousal. Tsubaki latched onto Azusa's lips in a bruising kiss and again forced his way through with his tongue. Tsubaki started grinding his hips into Azusa's; making them both moan into each other's mouth.

Tsubaki kept up grinding and kissing, and started to remove Azusa's coat. When he started to unbutton his blue checked shirt, was then he stopped by Azusa.

"Tsubaki wait, we can't." He panted. "You're drunk. We should stop okay." Azusa's lips were red and swollen from the hot kiss and his glasses askew.

"Who said I was under the influence of alcohol that kiss sobered me up a long time ago." He smiled mischievously, and resumed his task of undoing the buttons.

"But, Tusbaki…." Azusa's protest was cut off when Tsubaki busied his lips with a hot searing kiss that shook both of them to the bone.

By the time Tsubaki detached his lips from Azusa's , he had finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Azusa laid flat on the bed, his black hair tousled around on the pillow.

Tsubaki removed Azusa's glasses and placed them on the side table. He then rid himself of his and Azusa's shirt. And then he went and removed other garments until both were left in their black briefs.

Tsubaki crawled back up Azusa's body and gave him a small kiss on the flushed lips, and then moved his lips to his throat, sucking the sweet flesh. Tsubaki sucked on the area between his collarbone and side of his throat, marring his skin.

His lips then trailed down his throat and latched onto the pink nub. Sucking and nipping at it.

"..T..Tsubaki…" Azusa moaned while arching his back.

While he sucked on his left nipple, his right hand pinched and tweaked his right one.

"Unng" Azusa tried to prevent himself from moaning.

While Tsubaki wanted to listen to his twin's voice, he always loved his brother's voice and a moaning one was even better. Tsubaki switched from the left to the right nipple and slowly dragged his tongue over the hard nub. While Azusa clenched onto the sheets and bit on his lower lip.

Tsubaki smirked and grazed his teeth over it, before slightly biting it and then he let go of the nub and started to trail kisses on his navel and abdomen.

Azusa clenched and unclenched the muscles of abdomen as Tsubak's hands and mouth both traveled lower.

"Ahhhh…..T-Tsubaki" Azusa moaned softly as he caressed his inner thighs.

Tsubaki smirked when he saw the wet tent in Azusa's boxers. "I'm gonna blow your mind, Azusa." Tsubaki promised voice laced with lust and desire. He leaned forward and captured the twin's lips in a scorching kiss. Azusa moaned softly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his twin's neck. Tsubaki smirked into kiss and removed Azusa's boxers-without him even realizing- and wrapped his hand around the male anatomy, causing Azusa to break the kiss and release a shocked cry.

Azusa suddenly placed his palm over his mouth to prevent shameful noises from spewing out. Tsubaki started pumping his hand, causing the dark-haired twin to writhe in ecstasy. "Come on; let me hear that voice of yours." Tsubaki whined.

Azusa shock his head, mouth still covered by his palm.

"That's no fun." Tsubaki pouted then I have to resort to other means. Tsubaki removed his hand and smirked at the muffled whine. He placed light kisses over Azusa's body and moved downwards, causing the dark-haired boy to arch and shiver with every kiss.

Tsubaki halted his movement, and when Azusa peered at him through his thick lashes he was shocked to find his twin's face positioned above his twitching member.

"T-Tsub….AHHHH!" Azusa releases a strangled cry, as his twin engulfed his twitching member in his mouth. Azusa's hand instantly shot out and tangled them in Tsubaki's hair. The pleasure that coursed through his veins was too much for him to comprehend. But the minute Tsubaki started bobbing his head was when Azusa lost control. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to gasp for air.

Tsubaki's tongue swirled around his twin's dick, giving a few licks at throbbing head every now and then. Azusa's hands twitched, tightening their hold on the hair. Azusa felt that he might come undone with such stimulation and unconsciously started bucking into his twin's hot and wet cavern, trying to find more stimulation. Tsubaki grabbed onto his twin's hips and forced them onto the bed, and popped the erect member from his mouth.

"Tsubaki… more!" Azusa moaned and whined at the same time.

Tsubaki looked at the throbbing member and blew out a puff of air on the tip, causing Azusa's body to jerk. Tsubaki took the tip in his mouth again, giving the slit a few licks and collecting the pre-cum that gathered there causing Azusa to cry out in ecstasy.

Tsubaki put the twin's dick back into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Azusa chewed on his lip, preventing the scream dying to come out. The grip he had on Tsubaki's hair tightened, that even he (Tsubaki) felt a slight twinge of pain. At the same time he removed his mouth from his twin's member and placed three fingers in front of his twin's mouth.

"If you want to occupy your mouth, suck on these."Tsubaki ordered. Azusa blinked a few times to get away from his lust-induced state and glanced at the three fingers in front of him. He stared back and forth between the three digits and Tsubaki's face before opening his mouth and sucking on those fingers.

As Azusa started sucking on the three digits, Tsubaki returned to his own task. Azusa squeezed his eyes shut and his toes curled from his twin's actions. Tsubaki moaned around Azusa's dick as he got more aroused by the stimulation around his fingers.

The tightening of Azusa's abdomen muscles signaled Tsubaki about Azusa's release. Tsubaki started to bob faster, attempting to bring the twin to his first orgasm of his life.

Azusa withered under Tsubaki's ministration. Tsubaki released his member and took his balls into his mouth, sucking hard on the sac, waiting until he released a guttural groan before he took all of him in his mouth again. He gave a few hard sucks before he felt Azusa's seed feel his mouth.

Azusa arched and let out a sharp cry. And among his cries of pleasure he kept on calling out Tsubaki's name.

* * *

As he slowly came down from his euphoric high, he felt the mattress shift and he opened his eyes and met a pair of similar eyes staring back at him.

"Did I blow your mind away?" Tsubaki asked mischievously.

Azusa still wasn't able to speak, but Tsubaki didn't need an answer, as his face said it all.

Tsubaki placed a kiss on Azusa's already swollen lips, before roughly turning him around.

Azusa was shocked at the sudden change of positions and half-heartedly glared at Tsubaki over his shoulder. But his glare was met with a toothy grin.

Tsubaki trailed kisses on Azusa's back, while he sunk back into the pillows, moaning. Tsubaki kissed upwards, towards his shoulder blade and harshly bit on it, causing Azusa to grunt. After leaving a mark over there, he kissed his way towards his ear. Tsubaki nibbled on Azusa's earlobe and traced his tongue along the ear, and seductively whispered, "But that was just the beginning the real fun starts now."

Azusa shivered under his breath and let out a soft moan.

Tsubaki gave a lick to each saliva-slickened digit and brought his middle finger up to the twin's anus. Tsubaki parted the Azusa's butt cheeks and positioned his face in front of the hole and exhaled a hot breath against it, causing Azusa to gasp. Tsubaki circled the tight entrance and watched as it twitched against his finger.

Azusa's whole body jerked when the older twin's finger and tongue simultaneously slid into the tight hole. Azusa's eyes widened as his mouth opened in a silent cry.

Tsuabki lapped at his tight muscle while his middle finger wiggled around, feeling the inner walls, causing Azusa to squirm and whine in discomfort and ecstasy.

Tsubaki began to prod around to find the spot that would bring Azusa immense pleasure. But when he jammed two fingers inside him, crooking them, even Azusa couldn't help but moan out loudly when he hit his prostate.

"Fuck… T-Tsubaki …. RIGHT THERE." Azusa squealed out desperately, bucking his hips into the hand. He gripped onto the sheets below him and shoved his face back into the pillows.

Tsubaki smirked and kept on finger-fucking Azusa. Tsubaki grunted and licked the side of his lip when he inserted a third finger into the tight hole.

"He leaned on Azusa's back and said into his ear, "You're enjoying this aren't you? Look, your ass is practically sucking my fingers inside."

Azusa panted in response but groaned disappointedly when Tsubaki removed his finger. "I hope your ass enjoys my dick as much as it enjoyed my fingers."

At the exact moment, Tsubaki rotated the black-haired twin on his back, and took in the sight before him. Lust-filled eyes, red swollen lips and blush-stained cheeks; so pretty and innocent.

"You're so beautiful," Tsubaki whispered and gave his twin a soft and gentle kiss; before pulling out his erection and giving it a few pumps with his saliva-slickened hand.

He opened Azusa's legs and aligned his leaking member with his puckered hole. Violet eyes gazing deep into each other, and he thrusted forward….

* * *

"Tsubaki wake up, wake up." A girl's voice reached Tsubaki's ear. "You're having a bad dream." She said and started shaking him desperately.

Tsubaki cracked his eyes open and angrily stared at the said girl-Ema- who woke him up from his wet dream.

"Thank God, you're awake. You were twisting and turning in your sleep and kept on mumbling something about Azusa."

Tsubaki was really pissed."I wasn't having a bad dream, and even if it was , it was one I warmly welcomed." He said angrily at her.

"Bu-but I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought."He shouted. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Ema had tears pooling in her eyes, and at the exact moment Azusa entered the room. "I sent her to see if you were awake. You don't have to be angry at her, Tsubaki." Azusa said with a glare.

All anger left him as he laid eyes upon his twin and his scowl was replaced with a loving smile, "Azusa."

"I apologize on his behalf, his drunk. He isn't aware of what he is saying." Azusa smiled sweetly. "By the way, Ukyo was calling you in the kitchen, why don't go to him. I'll take care of everything here."

Ema just nodded and Azusa led her to the door and closed the door behind her. He turned around and angrily glared at Tsubaki, "Why would you do that?"

Tsubaki stared back at him with a goofy grin and said, " She ruined an amazing dream of mine," he said while walking towards Azusa, "but as I couldn't be satisfied by you in my dream, then you are now suppose to satisfy me in reality." Tsubaki closed the distance between them and attacked a shocked Azusa with his lips.

"I want you in my bed. NOW."

* * *

Some of you might hate me for how I ended this story ,but I had to :P But I still hope you liked.

Please review and tell me who would you like to see next .

And once again thanks to the previous reviews, really appreciated it

Apologize for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.


End file.
